A refrigerator is a home appliance for storing food in a refrigerated or frozen state using a refrigerant cycle. Such a refrigerator includes a body having a storage compartment such as a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment, and a door mounted to the body, to open or close the storage compartment.
An ice making compartment, in which ice is made and stored, is provided at the storage compartment or door. An ice making device, which includes an ice making tray, is arranged in the ice making compartment. A water supplying device is also arranged in the ice making compartment, to supply water to the ice making tray.
In an ice making operation carried out in the conventional refrigerator, water is supplied to the ice making tray, and is then frozen by cold air introduced into the ice making compartment, thereby forming ice having a particular shape.
After the ice making operation is completed, the ice is separated from the ice making tray as the ice making tray rotates, and is then stored in an ice storage box arranged near the ice making tray. The separation of ice may be achieved using a separate ice separating device.